


Static Electricity

by thephilosophersapprentice



Series: Four Times the Champions Helped Link [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, That's it, alternate uses for superpowers, i would've written this instead of sleeping except i just woke up and wrote it, in the most innocent way possible, mild hypothermia, past canonical character death, the champions are dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophersapprentice/pseuds/thephilosophersapprentice
Summary: Out in the wilds, Link nearly experiences hypothermia. Nights in the desert are cold, and Urbosa's Fury is not just a weapon.
Relationships: Link & Urbosa (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Four Times the Champions Helped Link [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126889
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Static Electricity

Nightfall had come sooner than he had expected and the weariness tugged at Link’s limbs. Part of him wanted to press on to Hyrule Field but the rest knew that it would be better to rest now, before he wore himself out and the cold truly became a threat.

Looking back, he could have absolutely been smarter about this. The snowfields between Rito Village and central Hyrule were treacherous in a way that Eldin wasn’t. Snow and sand. Western Hyrule had a lot of them and they presented many of the same dangers—hidden canyons in the ice, sinking sands in the Gerudo Desert. Both turned dangerously cold at night.

Link continued more cautiously but at a pace that would keep his core temperature from dropping dangerously. He was grateful for the thick lined tunic he’d bought from the Rito merchant at his last stop. At least there wasn’t another blood moon due tonight. He kept an eye out for a likely spot, with the other metaphorical eye kept on the slow but sure creep of fatigue in his limbs.

At last he spotted what he was looking for—a rocky outcrop that offered some shelter from the wind and kept him hidden from sight. Several pines bordered it around, guiding the wind and prying eyes away from the spot. Link picked up whatever standing deadwood and hanging pine needles he could find, then kicked a space clear of the snow, propping his tinder up from the ground on a pair of logs to keep it from the damp. Fortunately, the dry pine needles caught almost immediately from the sparks of flint on steel. He fed the blaze with small twigs, working his way up to the larger logs that would keep burning through the night.

Link pulled out his bedroll and unpacked it, sitting down and trying to warm his hands by the small blaze. Now that there was nothing to do but rest, he felt the chill more markedly, as a slow, pervasive ache in his extremities, working its way in. It wasn’t quite a danger yet. The fire was working, but far more slowly than he would have liked.

He was conscious of a tug at his solar plexus before an electric thrill ran through him, from his heart outward. His fingertips tingled. Link sucked in a breath. It wasn’t an unpleasant sensation, just unexpected, and it drove the chill away. He exhaled and the breath that puffed outward was more stalwartly white.

Someone snorted, seemingly next to his ear. “The Gerudo Desert is cold at night too, remember?”

 _Yes,_ Link signed. _I remember._ He paused. _Urbosa?_

“Of course. Part of me travels within you, does it not?”

He nodded.

“Take care of yourself, Link.” The Gerudo Champion’s voice was warm. “It isn’t just us you carry, but our hopes and intent as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> First work for this fandom, hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
